<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>powerful powerless, powerless powerful by kittenhyvnjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079220">powerful powerless, powerless powerful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin'>kittenhyvnjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, Vibrators, and chan’s first time subbing!, casual dom/sub dynamics, felix’s first time domming, this is really soft i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/pseuds/kittenhyvnjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix helps his overworked boyfriend, Chan, to forget about his responsibilities with a little bit of role reversal in the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>powerful powerless, powerless powerful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix bats his eyelashes in the dim light of Chan’s bedroom. “You’ve just been working so hard lately...” he says with a sultry affectation, dragging his index finger down the middle of Chan’s bare torso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan laughs and places his hands atop either side of his boyfriend’s hips which straddle him. He looks up at Felix with twinkling eyes; he’s so precious to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious!” Felix laughs, hitting his shoulder playfully. “You’ve been working a lot. You deserve to be taken care of,” he says, tracing circles on Chan’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, what’ve you got in store for me?” he challenges, hitting one of Felix’s thighs in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix rolls his eyes dramatically, “I dunno...” He slumps down on top of Chan and nuzzles into the crook of his neck, whispering “Just trust me.” He lays there for a moment, cozying up in Chan’s warmth, before dragging himself away and bending over to rummage through a box under the bed. He pops back up with a blindfold and silk restraints. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Chan exclaims. His hands slide down from Felix’s hips to his lower thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix scratches the back of his neck, his cheeks heating up. His voice is small but dripping with love as he says, “I just figured, y’know, you need to let go. With all you’ve been doing for everyone lately.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan looks back at him with full sincerity. “So you’re gonna tie me up?” he asks, for clarification.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s something you’d want me to do, yes!” Felix says, waving the fabric in his hands around wildly, “If you’re not comfortable we don’t have to,” he adds, quickly nodding his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan beams and gives his thigh a squeeze. “I think that’s an adorable idea. Go ahead,” he says, offering up his wrists for Felix to tie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, it’d be better behind your back. So, sit up I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan smiles fondly to himself as he gently pushes Felix off of him so he can sit up and cross his legs. He positions his wrists together behind his back and looks to Felix. “Like this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix nods, setting the blindfold down beside him. He reaches behind Chan to tie his hands, practically hugging him. He giggles at the situation. Him, of all people, tying up his boyfriend like he’s in </span>
  <em>
    <span>50 Shades of Grey</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something. He wouldn’t have expected this from himself either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember the safeword?” Felix asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Red light.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, perfect,” Felix exhales, tying the last knot around Chan’s wrists. “Can I put this on you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan nods and Felix takes his permission to lay the soft blindfold across his eyes, tying it into a loose knot at the back of his head. He pulls his bangs out over the fabric and kisses his temple. “It’s not too tight or anything, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s perfect,” Chan assures</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix sits back and takes in Chan’s image fully. His boyfriend sits cross-legged on the bed, tied up and blindfolded, in nothing but his underwear. Felix looks down at himself, suddenly aware he’s still fully clothed in his pajamas, and something uncanny stirs up in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you planning to do with me, Lixie?” Chan prods, testing Felix’s authority. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix gulps. He suddenly feels awkward, like he’s not supposed to be here. He forces out the words in his head, “I just want to make you feel good.” He pauses, looking at Chan’s powerless form. “No pressure, please. I can’t dom the way you do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan reaches out head-first to find and kiss Felix’s cheek. “Baby, I don’t expect you to. Just be you and do what feels right, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix takes a deep breath, and exhales, “Yeah. Yeah, no I can do that.” He places his hands atop Chan’s thighs. “I’ll just… yeah, I’ll just touch you and not say anything for now. I’m sorry, I thought I could do it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be sorry,” Chan says under his breath. It’s a simple gesture but Felix is instantly calmed by it. His shoulders relax; his breathing steadies. He taps his fingers on Chan’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay back,” he orders with a small voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan complies, leaning back to prop himself up against the pillows and headboard behind him. Felix traces his fingertips up Chan’s legs, across his pelvis, and up along his abs. He stops to press his palm against one of Chan’s nipples. The pressure makes him twitch. Felix grins, having found a weakness to exploit. He spreads his legs to straddle Chan and settles in to mouth at Chan’s chest. He sucks and kisses all across his pecs, leaving a trail of hickies behind him. He lays his tongue flat on the nipple he’d already palmed at. Chan groans and writhes beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Struggling against his restraints, Chan whines, “I want to fuckin‘ run my fingers through your hair, but I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix grins up at Chan; he’s flushed pink and his veins are popping out in his neck. Felix sucks at his nipple and trails a hand up along his thigh to his chest, stopping to circle the other nipple he’s left neglected. He pinches it suddenly, earning a shiver from Chan, then rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. Filthy noises spill from the two of them as Felix pulls his mouth away from Chan’s chest to kiss him sloppily, sucking on his tongue like a life force; saliva slicks their chins. Felix uses his free hand to touch Chan through his boxer briefs. He squirms and bucks into Felix’s palm, his cock throbbing against the fabric that bars him from being directly touched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Felix slurs into his mouth. He pulls away, and a string of spit connecting them follows. “I had one other thing, if you wanted to try it out,” he says, not waiting for an answer before rifling through the box under the bed once again. It’s all silent but for the shuffling noises of Felix searching. Chan waits patiently, although it’s all he can do, until the noise stops. Felix still doesn’t say a word. It’s not until Chan feels the gentle buzz of a vibrator on his clothed bulge that he realizes what Felix wanted to try. In his surprise, he lets out a pathetic yelp, before rocking his hips into the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Felix asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan’s “Yes” comes in the form of a long moan. He rolls his hips back and forth against the low vibration, he whines, “Very okay, please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix pulls down Chan’s underwear to expose his cock and runs the vibrator along the shaft. He clicks a button on the toy a few times to up the intensity tenfold. Chan cries out, “Fuck! I’ll cum, please, please.” He wiggles his shoulders, struggling at the restraints on his wrists to get any form of relief he can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what? Please stop? Or please let you cum?” Felix posits, not letting up with the toy, following his cock with it as he squirms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I don’t know,” he mewls. “If you let me cum, I’ll cum,” his voice cracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix giggles. “Then cum,” he says, more like a granting of permission than an order. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan bucks his hips into the vibration one last time, cutting his own groan off with a whimper, he cums. White ropes shoot out to paint across his chest and some spots on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Felix eases off the toy, and sets it to the side. “Shall I get you out of all that?” he asks, gesturing to Chan’s blindfold and restraints, as if he could see his actions anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan pauses for a moment, breathing in and out slowly. He asks, “Can I just lay down?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh, of course you can, yeah!” Felix helps him lay down flat on the bed without bumping his head on the headboard. “I’ll go get you some water, eh? And something to clean up with,” Felix says as he pats Chan’s chest, who nods slowly with his eyes closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan lays there, regaining his breath before Felix comes back. He didn’t know how much he needed a break from always being the one in charge until now; Maybe they should do this more often. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted by Felix’s footsteps entering the room. “How ya feelin’?” Felix asks, setting the glass of water he brought on the bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan slowly opens his eyes to see his boyfriend’s kind face. “Good,” he mumbles, “But can you please untie me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah! Let me help you sit up.” With some fiddling, Chan is sat upright. Felix helps him take a sip of water before sitting behind him on the bed. As he undoes the knots that bind Chan’s wrists, he asks, “Did I do good?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did amazing, baby.” The silk restraints fall to the bed behind him. He stretches out his hands and arms, then turns around to face Felix. “Did you have fun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” He answers with puppy dog eyes, “I didn’t know if I could do it, but you made me feel safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chan leans in close to kiss him on the forehead. “I’m glad, honey. Thank you.” He pats Felix’s legs and stands up abruptly. “Well, I’ve gotta go put this sheet in the laundry. Hope nobody asks questions!” He says with a wink and a click of his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Chan says, leaning down to kiss Felix again, “Now please get up, I really do have to wash this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter @mommyeong !<br/>thanks to my wonderful gf for helping beta this &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>